


There's things I wanna say to you

by dykeleonierichter



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [21]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, based on a tumblr prompt, idk how to tag, leonie doesn't understand love, sara - Freeform, soft, until........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: Leonie loved every person she’d ever dated, she'd come to realize it wasn’t even romantic love, she loved Jonas but after a while, she realized that she loved him like a best friend not as a boyfriend. She never had experienced the type of love her parents described, the type of love where you’d give everything and anything to make the other person smile.Until Sara





	There's things I wanna say to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! so this fic was based on a prompt sent to me on tumblr (@darkdodielove)
> 
> “time passes slower without you”
> 
> and 
> 
> "really? do you think I'm stupid?" 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!! (sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!)

Leonie was surrounded with love her whole life, her parents were madly in love with each other and they love Leonie and her sister so much, her grandparents were lifelong soulmates. Love was something she didn't understand despite being surrounded with it her whole life. She wondered how people could do such stupid things for love, why would someone sacrifice everything for love? 

Leonie loved every person she’d ever dated, she'd come to realize that it wasn’t even romantic love, she loved Jonas but after a while, she realized that she loved him like a best friend not as a boyfriend. She never had experienced the type of love her parents described, the type of love where you’d give everything and anything to make the other person smile.

She thought she loved Jonas romantically, he was nice and he loved her but something didn't feel right. When they broke up, Leonie was angry but not for the reason she should be and if she was totally honest, she didn't understand why she was angry. It was only after Hanna and Jonas started dating that Leonie realised that the reason she was angry was that she had a huge crush on Hanna, the type of crush that left her stomach full of butterflies and anger bubbling in her chest whenever she’d see Jonas treating Hanna like shit. Leonie didn’t know what these feelings meant but she wasn’t a lesbian, right?

When she met Sara, everything clicked into place and it felt like the butterflies that were in her stomach were trying to rip their way out through the muscle, fat and tissue. Everything felt right with Sara until Matteo and Sara became a thing. Leonie was sick was watching her best friend drink herself half to death over some boy who obviously didn’t share the same feelings as her. 

They ended up kissing one night while Sara was drunk and slumped over the toilet bowl, Leonie was rubbing her back and was halfway through a speech about how Matteo treats her like shit and that she should break up with him and find someone who actually loves her, Sara turned around on her knees and planted a kiss on Leonie’s lips before pulling back, they stared at each other for a few seconds. 

“Why did you do that?” Leonie asked and Sara just shrugged. 

“I don’t know,” she had said. 

“He doesn’t love you,” Leonie had carried on softy knowing that if she thought about what just happened she’d probably just go insane. Sara slumped back down and they stared at each other in silence again. 

"really? do I look stupid?” Sara had asked sarcastically but her soft tone undercutting her words, “I know he doesn’t love me.” 

“Then why are you still with him?” Leonie had asked, silently pleading for Sara to see the bigger picture, a silent plead for Sara to realize that Leonie was in love with her. 

“It just easier this way,” Sara said before she had gotten up and left the bathroom, they had gone to bed in silence that night. 

It took them a while before they ended up getting together, they fought and took some time away from each other. While they were still fighting, Sara called Leonie and asked her to come over at three in the morning. They ended up just laying next to each other and not speaking, the only sound filling the room with their steady breaths. 

“Time passes slower without you,” Leonie had thought Sara had fallen asleep until she had spoken up and said that, “I know we’ve only been fighting for a week but it’s felt like years.” 

“You know that I'm in love with you right,” Leonie whispered and for a few seconds it was quiet again, they were both still laying down not facing each other. 

“I know,” Sara whispered back. 

“Do you love me?” Leonie asked, her heart beating out of her chest.

“Yeah,”

She feels a hand slot itself into her hand and links their fingers together and it feels like Leonie sees everything in a new light. She turns her head to face Sara who is already looking at her, they lean their foreheads together and Leonie understands the type of love her parents talk about, she’d give anything and everything to see Sara smile and she knows that Sara feels the same. 


End file.
